A clash of Unicorns
by sam24austinroad
Summary: D.W. has always believed in Unicorns. Especially one called Uni. So when Uni turns up in her back garden offering D.W. a Chance to visit Fluffyland, D.W jumps at the chance. However, what would happen if they ended up not in Fluffyland, but Equestria?


'Arthur,Arthur' D.W. whined as she burst into her brother's room

'D.W, It's not even seven o'clock yet' he responded wearily, looking at the alarm clock.

'But Arthur, Uni's missing' Uni was D.W's most prized toy, a flying horse from the show My Fluffy Unicorn, Sorcery and Magic.

'I'm not looking for him now, D.W, I'm going back to bed.'

'I knew it,' D.W said suddenly, pointing a finger at Arthur 'you kidnapped Uni!'

'Don't be silly, why would I do that?' Arthur asked.

'I dunno,' D.W responded 'Same reason you stole my told me you did and now you've taken her too. Well I'm telling mom and dad. MOM, DAD, ARTHUR TOOK UNI!'

Over their usual breakfast of cereal and juice the two siblings continued their argument

'Just you wait, Arthur, when I tell the real Uni what you've done, then you'll be in big trouble.'

'D.W how many more times do I have to tell you, Unicorn's aren't real. It's just a stupid girls show.

'Oh, yeah, if it's just a stupid show, why do so many adults watch it. It was on the TV last night, remember?'

Arthur did, they had watched a programme called in the life of a Uni, the adult fans of My fluffy unicorn. Arthur thought it was just strange that grown up's would like a show like that.

Before they could continue, their mom, Jane Read came into the kitchen.

'Hey kids, I have to go to the mall for an hour, Arthur could you look after D.W?'

'But Mum,' they both cried out

'No but's, Dora Winifred behave yourself.'

'Okay.'

After their Mom had left shopping, Arthur tried to settle down to do his homework when he suddenly heard a cry. 'A real life unicorn!' At that he barged into D.W's room almost shouting. 'D.W, shut up! I'm trying to finish my assignment for Mr. Ratburn!'

But Arthur, look out of the window!' She pleaded.

' if this is another of your games...'

'Please Arthur!' She said again, almost sobbing with frustration.

'Alright, let me have a...' What he saw took the words from Arthur's appeared to be a Unicorn was standing in their garden! They both ran as fast as they could down the stairs and out of the back door.

'Why hello children,' the unicorn said in greeting.

'I know you,' D.W said ' you're Uni!'

'Princess Uni now D.W' the unicorn responded.' I have been crowned ruler of Fluffyland!'

How do you know my name?' D.W asked

'I know all about you D.W. You made a wish one year ago, that you could meet me and that you could see my kingdom. Do you remember?'

'Yes.'

'Well, I don't like to disappoint' Uni responded

D.W turned to Arthur and said ' see, I told you unicorns were real!'

Arthur couldn't believe his eyes, he'd teased his sister ever since that show started, only for D.W to be proved right! ' impossible' was all he could say.

'Really?' Uni said, turning her attention to Arthur. ' I stand right before your eyes and yet you still refuse to believe in me?'

'I..I don't know'

'Well, soon you'll believe, because you're coming with me and D.W.'

All of a sudden Arthur began to lift off the ground.

'What's happening?' He panicked.

'Relax, Arthur,' D.W said 'Uni's just using her magic to get us onto her back.'

'What, I'm not going anywhere!'

'Come on Arthur, Don't be such a scaredy cat!'

When they were both safely on Unit's back, the unicorn said ' now children, you must hold onto my mane very tightly, as we will be flying extremely fast.'

'WHAT!'Arthur cried out.

'Arthur, she is a unicorn!' D.W said.

'Ready?' Uni asked.

'Yes'

'No'

'Let's go''Uni responded as she lifted off the ground.

Soon they were thousands of feet in the air and Elwood city was spread out before them.

Don't look down, don't look down' Arthur said to himself.

'Wow, Arthur look, our house it looks so small,'

Arthur couldn't resist looking down.'ARGH' he screamed.

'Children, remember what I told you, hold on very tight, we're about to go through the gateway!'

Up ahead they could see a shining suddenly came a boom and they flew straight into it.

'Where are we?' D.W asked opening her eyes.

'I'm not too sure,' Uni responded, ' but the kingdom of Fluffyland is so vast I haven't even begun to explore it yet.'

D.W turned to Arthur saying ' Are you OK? You don't look very well.'

'I'm OK' Arthur responded, holding onto Uni's mane for dear life.

'Look,' D.W suddenly said 'houses!'

'Alright then children, i'm going to land nearby, hold on!'

They landed in a field just behind the village.

'Do you have any idea where we are?' Arthur asked.

'Don't worry, I'll just talk to one of the kind villagers'

As Uni said this what looked like a small yellow pony with a pink mane came into view.

'Perfect,' Uni declared, 'excuse me there, please could you tell me and my companions what this village us called?'

The pony took one look at the three, screamed, and then ran off.

'Okay..' Arthur said

' Do not worry, i'm sure she has never seen an aardvark before. Let's take a walk into the village.' As they did, the villagers came out to stare at the three.

' This is very strange,' Uni pondered.

'What is? D.W asked.

'These folk are much smaller than the horses of the capital. Why almost all of them are ponies.'

'Is that a problem?' Arthur asked.

'Yes,' Uni responded, ' in fluffyland there are no more ponies left.'

By now a large crowd had gathered around them, so Uni decided to address them all 'Dear villagers, may i speak to the head of the village.'

Uni noticed a small purple unicorn pop out of the crowd.

'That would be me.' Uni looked the unicorn up and down.

' you speak for these ponies?'

'Yes...kind of. Our mayor is away on business.'

' May I know your name?'Uni asked.

'Twilight Sparkle. And yours?'

'I am Princess Uni, ruler of Fluffyland!'

The unicorn known as Twilight Sparkle looked at them in a state of confusion.

'We're not in Fluffyland, are we?' D.W whispered to Uni.

' No child, I don't think we are.' Uni turned back to Twilight Sparkle and asked' where exactly are we?'

'Well we are in the village of Ponyville, which is in the nation of Equestria.'

'This is definatly not Fluffyland,' Uni said to Arthur and D.W.


End file.
